Weird? Maybe A Little
by Viory.01
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Tidak ada yang perlu diubah dari diriku. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena itulah, sungguh lucu jika kehadiran orang itu jadi membuatku berpikir untuk menarik kembali semua kata-kataku. Tetapi, hal itu tetap tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini! LenxRin, AU.
1. A Normal Daily Life With A Little Twist

Aneh, tidak umum, dan terkadang kelainan. Kata-kata itu berhembus menuju kedua daun telingaku dan memasuki gendang telingaku. Terus masuk ke dalam hingga mencapai bagian tergelap dalam diriku. Haah….sungguh menyebalkan. Dengan agak gusar aku berusaha mencabut tiap urat di tubuhku yang telah dicemari oleh kata-kata tidak bertanggung jawab yang hanya berdasar pada pandangan sekelompok orang yang dibandingkan dengan kebiasaan dan hal yang menurutku tidak lebih dari omong kosong besar.

Tidak perduli? Ah, keras kepala? Itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Karena aku yakin, bahwa aku tidak memiliki beban dan hal-hal yang ditimpakan padaku hanyalah seonggok karung besi usang yang kosong dan tidak dibutuhkan. Walaupun begitu, aku yang telah dilahirkan dengan jalan pemikiran berliku ini ternyata masih dapat diluruskan dan dikejutkan dengan berbagai "kehadiran" tak terduga yang juga membuka arti sebenarnya dari tiap pemikiran yang kupercayai sebagai dasar kepribadianku itu sendiri.

* * *

**Weird? Maybe A Little….**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ©**** Yamaha Corporation**

**Story: © Viory.01**

* * *

Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kedua matanya terasa berat akibat kantuk yang merajalela. Semalam, ia bergadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Dan walaupun disebut sebagai kerja kelompok, nyatanya ialah yang mengerjakan sebagian besar dari tugas tersebut. Akan tetapi, jangan salah paham, gadis ini tidak keberatan sama sekali. Anggota lain bukannya malas dan menimpakan semuanya padanya, tapi ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menyelesaikan sebagian besar sisa tugas yang belum selesai tersebut.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas dan melihat bahwa belum ada seorang pun disana. Yang tampak di kedua matanya hanyalah sebuah tas milik salah satu temannya yang tergeletak di bangku secara sembarangan. Dan sepertinya pemilik tas itu pun sedang pergi keluar. Gadis itu menatap ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas dan menghela nafas lega.

Ah! masih banyak waktu sebelum bel pertama berbunyi. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bersantai dan pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya. Gadis itu melemparkan tasnya dengan agak kasar -kebiasaan buruknya- dan kemudian memperbaiki letaknya sedikit sebelum melangkah keluar kelas sambil menguap dengan lebar. Ia berjalan sedikit sebelum akhirnya berpapasan dengan kedua teman seangkatannya yang berbeda kelas, Neru dan Teto, yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan serunya. Hmm? Wajah mereka tampak serius, kira-kira apa ya yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Ah, terserahlah, yang penting sekarang ia harus menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Hey, Neru, Teto! Ohayou!"

Neru dan Teto menoleh dan tersenyum, walaupun sepertinya mereka agak terkejut juga sehabis mendengar suara sapaan yang cukup keras itu.

"Ohayou Rin-chan! Tumben datang sepagi ini?"

Neru berbicara terlebih dahulu. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah buku seperti kamus kecil dengan cover berwarna ungu kehitaman. Gadis yang dipanggil Rin-chan itu tampak berusaha membaca judul di sampulnya, akan tetapi tulisannya terlalu kecil untuk dapat ditangkap oleh kedua matanya dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok tadi malam dan kupikir aku akan mengumpulkannya pagi ini, tetapi masih banyak waktu kosong jadi tugasnya mau kukumpulkan nanti saja." Rin menjawab sambil nyengir. "Oh, kalau begitu sekarang Rin-chan mau pergi ke mana?" kali ini Teto yang melontarkan pertanyaan pada Rin. "Aku mau pergi ke kelas Miku sebentar. Di kelasku tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oh, ya. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Jaa!"

Rin melambaikan tangan pada Neru dan Teto yang balas melambai. Mereka melangkah dan saat Rin menoleh sekilas, mereka tampak kembali ke pembicaraan serius mereka tadi yang sempat terhenti oleh kehadirannya. Yah, Rin bisa saja bergabung dan bertanya tentang hal apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, akan tetapi ia sedang malas untuk berhenti bercakap-cakap dan ia ingin cepat-cepat mendatangi Miku sekarang. Terburu-buru? Mungkin. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Miku sebelum bel pertama berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Miku!"

Rin memasuki ruang kelas Miku dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada nomor dua dari depan di pojok kiri kelas. Di kursi itu, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut teal panjang yang diikat twintails sedang duduk sambil menghadap ke arah buku sketsa yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Eh, ohayou, Rin-chan, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku membuat gambar baru tadi malam. Yah, tidak begitu sempurna sih, tapi setidaknya aku lumayan suka bagian sungainya."

"Eh! Kau sudah bisa membuat tekstur air ya? Wah! Aku iri! Semalaman aku berusaha membuat pemandangan pantai ini, tapi bagian lautnya tidak jadi-jadi! Ukh!" Miku menatap ke arah corat-coret di dalam buku sketsanya sambil menghela nafas. "O,ya ngomong-ngomong Rin, mana gambarnya? Aku penasaran ingin melihatnya." Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsa dan menatap ke arah Rin.

"Ah, karena tadi aku berangkatnya buru-buru, jadi kertasnya tertinggal di rumah. Mmm, bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Rin, berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya sedikit.

"Baik, baik. Dan, hey, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan gambarku ini?" Miku menunjukkan gambar di buku sketsanya dengan agak ragu. Gambar itu sebenarnya bagus, akan tetapi warna dan teksturnya masih terlihat kasar dan berantakan. Konsepnya pun lumayan unik, karena ia memadukan pemandangan pantai dengan bunga putih dan korden di pinggirannya dengan maksud gambar itu terlihat dari sudut pandang sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka.

Rin menatap gambar Miku sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Hmm, sebenarnya sudah lumayan sih, tapi teksturnya kasar. Warnanya juga masih berantakan."

"Benar juga sih. Aku juga merasa begitu. Ya sudahlah. Nanti aku perbaiki lagi." Gumam Miku sambil menutup buku sketsanya dan memasukkannya ke laci meja dengan perlahan. Yah, Miku memang sangat menyayangi buku sketsanya.

"Oh iya, Rin! Kamu tahu tidak? Hari ini Len datang lho. Kepindahannya ini dapat dikatakan mendadak juga. Jadi karena itulah mungkin banyak yang tidak tahu kalau kita akan kedatangan siswa baru."

"Haa? Len? Siapa itu? Aku tidak kenal." Rin berkata dengan sedikit bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, akan tetapi ia memang tidak merasa pernah kenal dengan orang yang bernama Len.

"Ah, maaf! Aku lupa. Kamu kan dari sekolah yang berbeda dariku. Wajar kalau kamu tidak kenal dengannya. Oh, iya, Len itu tetanggaku dulu lho. Kami sempat akrab dan aku juga agak sering diganggu gara-gara itu. Soalnya Len kan populer diantara teman-teman perempuan kita, jadi yah… "

"Mereka tidak terima karena kamu akrab dengan Len? Heh, atau lebih tepatnya cemburu, begitu?"

"Begitulah, walau sebenarnya aku dan Len cuma teman biasa. Eh, tapi, sepertinya dia tidak akan masuk ke kelas ini. Mungkin dia akan masuk ke kelas A atau B. Soalnya disini jumlah muridnya sudah terlalu banyak. Tahun lalu juga kelas ini sudah kedatangan dua murid baru. Jadi kali ini sepertinya tidak mungkin lagi." Jelas Miku panjang lebar.

"Hmm, betul juga ya. Aku saja bingung, kenapa cuma kelas kalian yang terus kedatangan murid baru. Heh?! Tunggu dulu. Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan si Len itu akan masuk ke kelasku dong?"

"Iya. Karena kelas B juga sudah penuh dan kelas kalian kan siswanya paling sedikit. Jadi, memang sepertinya kemungkinan besar dia akan masuk ke kelasmu." Miku berkata sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu perduli. Dengan bertambahnya jumlah siswa di kelas, otomatis kelas pun akan bertambah sempit dan panas. Fuh, kenapa dia tidak masuk ke kelas D saja ya?" Rin menghela nafas kecil, tetapi Miku segera menjawab, "Tidak bisa, Rin. Kelas D sudah sempit dari awal, jadi tidak mungkin menambah siswa baru lagi. Dan, hanya karena kedatangan satu orang saja, tidak mungkin kelasmu langsung menjadi panas kan?. Hehe, lagipula dia lumayan keren lho, Rin. Siapa tahu saja kamu jadi tertarik dengannya. Dan, oh iya kalau tidak salah…"

"Kalau tidak salah apa?" Rin menyambar perkataan Miku cepat.

Akan tetapi, Miku terdiam sejenak, tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya dan terkekeh.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hehe, sebentar lagi juga kau akan tahu sendiri. Dan sekali lagi aku peringatkan. Hati-hati lho, Rin! Salah-salah kamu bisa jatuh ke perangkap mautnya." Miku kembali terkekeh. Ia memang senang menggoda Rin, walaupun sebenarnya Miku bukanlah gadis yang usil. Akan tetapi, reaksi Rin yang berlebihan jika menyangkut masalah laki-laki dan hubungan romantis antar kekasih membuat Miku menjadikan "menggoda Rin" sebagai hobi ketiganya setelah menggambar dan menulis.

"Hah? Apa!? Tidak, terima kasih. Laki-laki itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Lagipula di kelas B setidaknya masih ada tempat untuk satu siswa baru lagi kan? Tidak pasti juga dia akan masuk ke kelasku. Dan oh ya, aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dan aku harus cepat mengumpulkan tugas kelompokku. Aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa! Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, **aku sama sekali tidak tertarik**!"

Rin pergi meninggalkan kelas Miku setelah menekankan beberapa kata-kata akhir yang hanya ditanggapi Miku dengan senyuman. Ia berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju ruang guru setelah sebelumnya kembali ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil tugas kelompok yang berada di dalam tasnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang guru, ia berhenti sejenak. Yah, ruang guru ini memang berada agak jauh dari kelasnya dan untuk itu ditambah dengan letak kelas dan ruang guru yang berada di lantai berbeda. Ruang guru di lantai pertama dan ruang kelas Rin di lantai dua. Jadi, wajar saja jika Rin berhenti untuk menghirup nafas dan terengah-engah sebentar, mengistirahatkan jantungnya sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang guru itu.

"Shitsureishimasu…." Rin membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan melewati jejeran meja pengajar lain dengan sedikit membungkuk kemudian berhenti di depan meja Kiyoteru-sensei, wali kelasnya sekaligus orang yang telah memberikan tugas yang akan dikumpulkannya itu. Akan tetapi, meja tersebut kosong dan Rin tampak kebingungan. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan tugas tersebut di atas meja dan langsung pergi.

Akan tetapi, bagi Rin yang lumayan perduli dengan keadaan nilainya meskipun sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pemalas, meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja tanpa melihat Kiyoteru-sensei mengoreksi dan memberitahu bagian mana yang salah akan membuatnya menjadi sangat penasaran. Walaupun sebenarnya, tidak ada bedanya jika ia langsung menerima hasil saja dengan ia menerima hasil setelah melihat proses penilaian yang dilakukan senseinya.

Dan karena alasan inilah, Rin bertanya kepada Meiko-sensei yang mejanya berada di samping Kiyoteru-sensei, dimana Kiyoteru-sensei berada sekarang?

"Ehm, sumimasen sensei, tapi apakah sensei tahu dimana Kiyoteru-sensei sekarang? Ada tugas yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Oh, Kiyoteru sekarang ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, ia sedang mengurus kedatangan siswa baru."

"Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu terpaksa kali ini tugasnya saya tinggalkan di mejanya saja. Arigatou, Meiko-sensei."

Meiko-sensei hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, akan tetapi saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah, ia melihat bahwa pintunya sedikit terbuka. Rin kemudian berhenti dan mendekat.

"_Kira-kira bagaimana ya tampang siswa baru ini? Hmm, Kiyoteru-sensei sedang mengurusnya. Berarti dia memang akan masuk ke kelasku._"

Sambil mengintip, Rin bergumam dalam hati. Yah, walaupun tadi dia bersikap sok cuek dan tidak perduli di depan Miku, sebenarnya Rin penasaran juga. Bagaimana sih tampang siswa baru yang katanya sempat populer di antara gadis-gadis ini?

"_Yah, tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik dengannya! Aku hanya sedikit penasaran!" _Rin berseru dalam hati.

Rin kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya, akan tetapi celah di pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Rin dapat menyaksikan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Ah! Celahnya terlalu kecil! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" Rin mendesis pelan dan berusaha untuk lebih memfokuskan pandangannya dan memperdekat jaraknya dengan pintu itu. Akan tetapi, Rin yang memang ceroboh dan tidak hati-hati ini ternyata terlalu banyak menumpukan beratnya pada pintu sehingga pintu itu terdorong ke depan dan…-**TERBUKA!**

Rin hampir jatuh tersungkur tapi ia berusaha menahan keseimbangan badannya sehingga ia hanya sedikit terdorong ke depan dan tidak benar-benar jatuh. Oh, ayolah, jatuh tersungkur dan berciuman dengan lantai hanya karena ingin mengintip itu bukanlah cara yang bagus untuk mempermalukan diri sendiri. Akan tetapi, pintu yang telah terbuka lebar itu kini menunjukkan wajah yang tidak ramah dari seorang Kiyoteru-sensei, dan sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi dari seorang lelaki berambut _honeyblonde _yang diikat _ponytail_.

Lelaki itu mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam sekolah Rin, dan bahkan tanpa melihat seragam itu pun, Rin langsung tahu, bahwa mahluk inilah si Tuan-Murid-Baru-Yang-Dulu-Gosipnya-Terkenal itu.

"_Yah, kuakui dia tidak jelek. Akan tetapi, menurutku Miku sedikit berlebihan dengan menggunakan kosakata keren_." Batin Rin.

"Kagamine Rin! Bisakah kau jelaskan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!? Memasuki ruangan tanpa izin, dan bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali? Sungguh tidak sopan!" Kiyoteru-sensei berkata dengan nada tinggi dan membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Walaupun begitu, Rin yang sudah kenal dengan kebiasaan Kiyoteru-sensei tahu bawa senseinya ini tidak sedang marah. Tampaknya ia hanya sedikit kesal karena cara kedatangan Rin yang Wow-Surprise-Aku-Datang! itu….

Tidak, Kiyoteru-sensei memang sedang tidak marah, karena jika ia memang sedang marah, maka kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata yang mengandung unsur penghuni kebun binatang di dalamnya, yang artinya jauh lebih parah daripada ini.

Rin hanya dapat tersenyum "manis" sambil berkata, "Er, maafkan saya sensei, tadi saya hanya ingin menyerahkan tugas yang kemarin belum selesai, akan tetapi sensei tidak ada di ruang guru dan saya dengar sensei sedang ada disini. Yah, jadi…begitulah. Saya hanya mau bilang, kalau tugasnya sudah saya letakkan di atas meja sensei."

Rin berkata dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin, sambil sedikit membungkuk. Yah, ia memang berbohong. Niat aslinya bukanlah untuk mendatangi Kiyoteru-sensei lagi, tetapi untuk mengintip.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu. Kembali ke kelas dan jangan diulangi lagi. Saya akan masuk belakangan karena masih ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus. Kalau perlu beritahukan juga kepada teman-temanmu bahwa hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru."

"Baik, sensei."

Rin pun berbalik dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke kelas dengan santai karena tahu bahwa Kiyoteru-sensei akan sedikit terlambat memasuki kelas. Dan sambil berjalan ia berpikir, bahwa siswa baru itu sepertinya alim dan pendiam. Karena saat kejadian tadi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Oh, oke….

Itu normal.

Siswa mana yang berani berkomentar saat senseinya yang sedang menegur atau tepatnya memarahi siswa lain? Terlebih lagi sensei seperti Kiyoteru-sensei yang dianggap _killer_ diantara murid-muridnya.

Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan hanya orang bodoh nekad yang mau melakukannya.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Siswa baru ini bahkan tidak berekspresi, dan tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Hanya duduk manis disitu dan apakah mungkin….tidak berkedip sama sekali?

Oke, sudah diputuskan, siswa baru ini bukannya alim atau pendiam….

.

.

.

Tetapi** idiot**.

.

.

.

Itulah pendapat asal yang dibuat oleh Rin selama ia berjalan menuju kelas.

Dan, bagaimana bisa lelaki idiot seperti itu menjadi idola para gadis? Haha, lucu. Lucu sekali.

Rin mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak mengandung unsur humor sama sekali itu sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tiba di depan kelas. Rin cepat-cepat berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak mau teman-teman sekelasnya menganggapnya gila atau tidak waras hanya karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Rekor catatan keanehan yang telah diperbuatnya sudah cukup panjang. Sudah cukup dan tidak perlu ditambah lagi.

Rin memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju bangku dan mejanya yang berada di pojok kiri paling belakang. Ia menyampaikan pesan Kiyoteru-sensei, "Hei, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Jadi, Kiyoteru-sensei akan masuk agak terlambat dari biasanya." kepada Rui yang duduk di depannya, dan barulah Rui menyampaikannya pada teman-teman yang lain.

Teman-teman sekelas Rin tampak heboh, ditambah lagi dengan informasi dari beberapa teman-teman Rin yang kebetulan sudah melihat siswa baru ini saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah.

Teriakan "kyaa!" mulai terdengar dari berbagai arah saat ada yang menyatakan bahwa siswa baru ini memiliki wajah cool dan tampan. Dan saat para siswi sedang sibuk berfantasi sambil membayangkan bagaimana wajah pendatang baru ini, para siswa hanya dapat diam dengan tampang suram karena sebenarnya yang mereka harapkan adalah siswi baru, bukan siswa. Dan kalau perlu, bisa diperlengkap menjadi "siswi baru yang cantik dan imut".

Dan saat keributan itu sedang terjadi, apa yang dilakukan Rin?

Oh, dia hanya sedang tertidur di mejanya dan jika dihitung, kegiatannya itu telah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

"…jadi, mulai hari ini, **Kagamine** Len akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disini. Saya harap kalian dapat membantu dan bekerja sama dengannya." Sayup-sayup suara Kiyoteru-sensei menyadarkan Rin dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat bahwa siswa baru itu sedang berdiri di samping Kiyoteru-sensei, di depan kelas. Sepertinya Rin telah melewatkan perkenalan dari siswa baru itu. Tapi, ah, siapa perduli? Tidurku jauh lebih penting, pikir Rin.

Rin menatap ke depan kelas dan melihat bahwa siswa baru yang bernama **Kagamine** Len itu sedang tersenyum dan….

.

.

.

Wait.

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu.

Apakah tadi dia bilang **Kagamine** Len?

.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Hei, Rin-chan! Wah, nama keluarganya sama denganmu lho! Hebat! Kebetulan yang aneh sekali ya! Rasanya tidak percaya kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan sama sekali…Apalagi…"

Ocehan Rui sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Rin. Kini ia sadar bahwa seluruh kelas sedang menatap ke arahnya. Dan…itu berarti, Kiyoteru-sensei juga melihatnya saat ia tertidur tadi.

Dengan tampang meringis, Rin kembali menatap ke depan dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah siswa baru yang….

Dengan tololnya masih saja tersenyum seperti orang kelainan!

"_Apa-apaan mahluk itu?! Aku bersumpah pasti ada yang salah dengan pusat sarafnya!_" Rin menyumpah dalam hati. Akan tetapi, eh…jika tadi Kiyoteru-sensei melihatnya, kenapa gurunya itu diam saja?

Biasanya, jika ada yang tertangkap basah sedang tertidur di pelajarannya, sensei itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyetrap dan memberi hukuman yang berat bagi siswa atau siswi tersebut. Dan menurut Rin, terkadang hukuman yang diberikan terlalu berlebihan.

Pernah sekali, di tahun pertamanya di sekolah itu, Rin dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi selama 3 hari hanya karena tertidur 5 menit sebelum pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei dimulai. Dan walaupun sebenarnya, Miku yang waktu itu sekelas dengannya dan duduk di sampingnya sudah berusaha untuk membangunkannya, ia tetap saja sial karena Kiyoteru-sensei sudah terlebih dahulu tiba dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Oke, itu keterlaluan. Bahkan pelajarannya saja belum dimulai. Sebenarnya Rin ingin protes, yah mungkin tidak dapat dikatakan ingin lagi karena ia benar-benar melakukannya, dan hal itu berakibat buruk pada nilai tingkah laku di rapornya.

"Kagamine Len, kau bisa duduk sekarang. Tempat dudukmu di belakang. Di dekat Kagamine Rin. Kau tidak keberatan bukan duduk di belakang?"

"Ya, sensei. Lagipula saya juga sudah terbiasa duduk di belakang di sekolah saya yang dulu."

Rin kembali terpaku.

.

.

Err, sejak kapan meja dan kursi kosong itu diletakkan di situ?

.

.

Oke, jadi ia sudah tertidur cukup lama, dan…Rui bahkan tidak membangunkannya!

"Rui! Kau kejam sekali. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" Rin berkata setengah berbisik kepada Rui yang sedang berbinar-berbinar sambil menatap ke arah Tuan-Murid-Baru-Yang-Dulu-Gosipnya-Terkenal-Dan-Se karang-Sudah-Memakan-Satu-Korban itu, dan sepertinya Rui sebentar lagi akan berteriak karena mahluk itu akan duduk di dekat Rin, yang berarti juga dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

Dan untungnya pertanyaan Rin itu menyadarkan Rui sehingga ia tidak jadi berteriak dan menoleh ke arah Rin, "Ah! Gomen, Rin-chan. Yah, tadi sebenarnya saat pertama kali Kiyoteru-sensei datang, aku sudah ingin membangunkanmu, tapi, tapi..."

"Ya, ya, kemudian si Tuan-Murid-Baru ini masuk dan kau langsung terserang doki-doki syndrome, fuwa-fuwa haato desu, dan lupa membangunkanku. Haah,oke. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Rui…" Rin berkata sinis sambil mendengus kesal akan tetapi yah…sepertinya Rui sudah berbalik arah lagi dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Rin.

* * *

Membersihkan kamar mandi selama 3 hari?

Ah! Sedikit melelahkan tapi, bukan apa-apa bagiku yang kalau diingat-ingat ini sebenarnya pernah dihukum lebih parah, yaitu membersihkan kamar mandi selama 1 minggu.

Nilai rapor diminus 0,5?

Err, tenang saja. Itu hanya sedikit dan walaupun agak merepotkan, aku masih bisa mengembalikan nilai yang hangus dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas lain.

Surat panggilan kepada orang tua?

…

…

Oke, kali ini sepertinya sensei benar-benar ingin mati muda…

* * *

"Rin-chan….sabarlah…" Miku berusaha menyadarkan Rin yang sedang mengamuk secara gila-gilaan di kamar mandi sekolah. Kamar mandi yang malang itu, dijadikannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Ia menyiram air secara sembarangan dan dengan sangat kasar. Dinding kamar mandi ikut-ikutan basah karena tersiram (atau sebenarnya sengaja disiram?) dan Miku yang melihat hal ini khawatir jika hukuman Rin malah akan ditambah dan diperpanjang karena itu.

"Ahh! Semua ini karena mahluk sialan, tolol, dan idiot itu! Aku benci, benci, benci, benciiii! Kurang ajar!" Rin menendang ember di kamar mandi dengan brutal dan membanting gayung yang ada di tangannya ke lantai.

"Rin, sebenarnya ada apa? Yah, aku tahu kalau kau tertidur di jam pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei. Tapi yang lainnya? Maksudku, masalah dengan Len. Apa yang terjadi sampai kau dihukum begini?" Miku bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Sebenarnya sejak jam istirahat pertama tadi ia sudah curiga. Ada apa dengan Rin?

Tumben sekali ia tidak menjumpai Miku dan mendatangi kelasnya seperti biasa...

Apakah dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat diselesaikannya?

Fuuh...akhirnya, karena penasaran, Miku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas A dan melihat keadaan Rin, dan tanpa diduga, di perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Len...

* * *

Seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa pada umumnya, Miku menyapa Len dan bersalaman dengannya. Menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya sampai ia lupa pada tujuan awalnya untuk melihat keadaan Rin. Dan saat itu Miku menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil berseru, "Ah! Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Aku harus pergi ke kelas Rin."

Mendengar nama Rin disebut-sebut, Len pun menaikan alisnya dan kemudian bergumam pelan, "Rin?"

"Ah, iya! Kau kenal dia? Yah aku tau kau baru saja datang hari ini, tapi dia berada di kelas yang sama denganmu dan dia memiliki nama keluarga yang sama denganmu. Jadi, mungkin saja Len-kun sudah mengenalnya."

Mendengar perkataan Miku, Len hanya menyeringai kecil, tapi seringai itu tidak bertahan lama. Dan dengan cepat digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman tipis. Len kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata, "Entahlah. Maaf mungkin aku tidak ingat? Yah, seperti yang kau katakan. Aku baru datang hari ini. Jadi, mana mungkin aku langsung mengenal banyak orang." Jawaban yang tampak meyakinkan, benar. Walau diselubungi dengan sebuah nada usil yang cukup kental.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu, ya. Len-kun sendiri mau pergi ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan." Dengan satu kata itu, Len pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Dan jawaban atas keabsenan Rin ternyata jauh lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan Miku. Karena saat ia tiba di kelas Rin, yang tampak di hadapannya adalah Rin yang sedang duduk diam di bangkunya. Hey, dia terlihat tenang. Apa yang salah? Yah, mungkin dia memang duduk dengan tenang, akan tetapi, semua buku dan alat tulisnya tampak berserakan di lantai.

Dan semuanya terlihat seperti…...

Habis dibanting.

Bahkan tas Rin pun tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang kotor dan mengenaskan. Dan, ahaha, lihatlah, Miku! Sekarang Rin tersenyum! Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sambil mematahkan dua buah pensil yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Uh, oh…ternyata Rin tidaklah setenang yang Miku kira….

* * *

Miku hanya bisa tertawa gugup mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu jawaban dari Rin. Apa yang terjadi? Miku benar-benar bingung. Dari tadi ia hanya mendengar Rin menyumpah-nyumpah seperti, "Bocah sialan!" "Idiot!" dan sebagainya….

Jadi, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Len adalah pemegang peran utama dalam penyebab kemarahan dan rentetan hukuman yang diterima Rin hari ini. Tapi, apa masalah yang sebenarnya?

Sudah berkali-kali Miku bertanya dalam hati.

Rin tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Miku, membuat ia sedikit terkejut. Kemudian Rin menoleh kembali ke arah gayung yang habis dibantingnya tadi. Ia memungut gayung tersebut, menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya….

...membanting gayung itu ke lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan lebih keras dan kasar.

"Hey..."

Mendadak Rin menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Len masuk ke kelasku?" sepertinya Rin sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Emm, iya, lalu?"

"Jadi, kebetulan saat ia perkenalan tadi, aku sedang tertidur. Dan parahnya, Kiyoteru-sensei melihatku. Yah, memang Kiyoteru-sensei tidak melakukan apapun. Menegur pun tidak. Itu memang agak sedikit aneh. Akan tetapi, saat perkenalan selesai dan si tolol itu hendak duduk, Kiyoteru-sensei tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi ke ruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti.

Dan, aku langsung mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia pasti tetap akan memarahi aku dan memberiku hukuman. Hell, lagipula itu adalah Kiyoteru-sensei yang sudah kita kenal selama 3 tahun, tidak mungkin dia diam saja dan membiarkan siswa-siswi yang melanggar aturannya. Jadi, yah, saat itu aku sudah mulai kesal tapi aku diam saja. Masalahnya dimulai saat si tolol itu berjalan ke arah mejaku, atau tepatnya berjalan ke arah mejanya?

Dengan hebatnya dia menabrak mejaku.

Dan dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali! Aku melotot ke arahnya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan duduk dengan santai di kursinya."

"Emm, apakah hanya itu masalahnya?" Tanya Miku hati-hati.

"Tidak! Ceritanya belum selesai! Jadi setelah itu pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi saat aku mulai mengerjakan soal, penghapusnya jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah mejaku. Dan, yah seperti biasa, sambil tersenyum ia meminta aku untuk mengambilkan penghapusnya.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa! Berterima kasih pun tidak! Bahkan kalau kau ingin tahu, ia tidak berbicara saat minta diambilkan penghapusnya. Ia hanya mengetok-ngetok mejanya pelan, dan saat aku menoleh, ia menunjuk ke bawah mejaku sambil tersenyum. Dan senyumnya itu sangat mengerikan! Fuuh….oke. Aku bertambah kesal, tetapi aku** masih** diam saja.

Puncak kekesalanku tiba saat tugas yang kukumpulkan tadi pagi dibagikan. Kelompok kami mendapat nilai rata-rata, dan kebanyakan kesalahan ada di bagian yang kubuat. Aku sudah cukup kesal dan walaupun mereka tidak tampak keberatan tetapi aku tetap merasa terbebani. Dan saat itulah mahluk idiot itu meminta izin padaku untuk melihat tugas yang kupegang itu, dan walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang dalam keadaan bad mood, kertas itu kusodorkan saja padanya." Rin mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Ya? Lalu?" Miku semakin penasaran. Dan saat itu juga, Rin tampak siap untuk membanting gayung dan menendang ember lagi, akan tetapi ia menahan diri dan memilih untuk lanjut bercerita.

"_Apakah ini tugas kelompokmu_? Setelah berkata begitu si tolol itu lama terdiam…sepertinya ia sedang mengamati dan mebaca semua yang tertulis di kertas tugas itu dan tiba-tiba ia melipat kertas tersebut dan….-melemparkannya ke wajahku! Kau dengar perkataanku!?

Ia melemparkan kertas tugas itu tepat ke wajahku! Dan anehnya, tidak ada yang seorang pun yang menyadari hal itu! Bahkan tidak Kiyoteru-sensei yang terkenal jeli itu sekalipun! Aku terkejut, dan belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, mahluk sialan itu sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu…

_Hn, kau tahu? Karangan itu sampah. Tidak heran bila kalian hanya mendapat nilai rata-rata. Bahkan menurutku, tulisan sampah seperti itu lebih pantas mendapatkan nilai di bawah rata-rata._

Dia berbicara sambil menyeringai. Oke, kali ini ia tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh lagi, tetapi seringainya itu beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada senyuman tololnya itu! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Dan akhirnya aku mendorong mejaku ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan berbagai macam hal yang terlintas di kepalaku saat itu! Dan yah, kau tahu sendiri apa hasil dari perbuatanku itu..."

Oke, sekarang Miku tercengang. Ia berada dalam keadaaan setengah percaya dan setengah tidak percaya. Ia tahu, Rin tidak mungkin berbohong, dan bisa saja semua yang diceritakan Rin itu benar. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak percaya, bahwa Len bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata setajam itu. Ia sudah kenal Len cukup lama, dan belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengar atau melihat Len berkata-kata dan bertingkah laku buruk.

Bahkan dapat dikatakan bahwa, Len adalah tipe pemuda ideal bagi semua gadis muda yang ada. Ia tampan, pintar, bertata krama dan memiliki etiket yang baik. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan keluarganya yang berkecukupan dan merupakan keluarga terhormat. Benar-benar sempurna.

Tidak heran banyak gadis yang mengincarnya. Bahkan di waktu usia 14 tahun sekalipun, Miku harus kerepotan mengalami berbagai macam gangguan dari orang-orang yang cemburu terhadap kedekatannya dengan Len.

Sungguh aneh….

Apakah Len sudah berubah sekarang? Ah tidak….

Dia masih terlihat sama saja. Selalu tersenyum, baik, dan suka menolong siapapun. Walaupun dia terlihat agak aneh saat sedang membicarakan Rin tadi. Dan dapat dikatakan bahwa ia pura-pura tidak mengenali Rin.

"Miku? Hei….kau dengar aku? Apakah mahluk sialan itu ada mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Tadi kau sempat berbicara dengannya kan? Awas saja dia! Kalau sampai ia berani bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangku…."

Baik, Miku….sekarang sebaiknya kau diam saja dan tidak perlu menceritakan apapun kepada Rin yang sedang dalam _destructive mode_ ini.

Semua itu sangat berguna demi menghindari peperangan, perpecahan, serta menjaga kedamaian dan keamanan dunia ini dari kehancuran.

* * *

"Tadaima…."

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah? Menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan. Agak melelahkan tapi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**A/N**:

_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_….

Saya author baru dan ini adalah fanfic saya yang pertama. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah membuat fanfic di fandom manapun dan ini merupakan account fanfiction pertama saya.

Jadi, saya mohon maaf dan tolong dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam fanfic pertama saya ini.

Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa adegan humor yang garing dan bahasa yang mungkin terlalu kaku, serta berbagai macam kesalahan lainnya...

Yah, untuk itu saya benar-benar minta maaf..

Tetapi saya akan terus berusaha dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca dan memberi review kepada cerita ini ^^

Salam hangat~

* Viory.01


	2. A Hellish Library

**A/N: **

Ehem, saudara-saudara sekalian, jadi….pada awalnya, dengan penuh percaya diri, saya sudah bertekad bahwa…

**FIC INI AKAN UPDATE SETIAP SEMINGGU SEKALI!**

Tetapi, entah mengapa setelah mengerjakan sekitar 1k+ word, tiba-tiba saya kehilangan _mood_ dan dihinggapi sedikit rasa kecewa sehingga pengerjaan fic ini menjadi terhambat…Ukh…

Alasan utamanya adalah, sebagai author fic ini, saya merasa kalau chapter 1 dari cerita ini sangatlah membosankan (pendapat pribadi)

Word panjang yang dipenuhi dengan deskripsi dan penjelasan yang tidak perlu (walaupun masih berhubungan dengan cerita), serta penambahan humor yang sangat garing…

Begitu banyak point yang membuat minat reader untuk terus membaca menjadi berkurang…

Karena itulah, di chapter 2 ini saya berusaha untuk "mempersantai" bahasa dan menghapus penjelasan yang tidak perlu…

Oh ya, bagi yang telah me-_review_, mem-_fave_, dan mem-_follow _cerita ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

Haha, saya akan sangat senang jika bisa mendapat lebih banyak review lagi! Dan itu akan membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. Kritik dan saran, bahkan separah-parahnya, sebuah flame pun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada…

Jadi….inilah chapter 2 dengan segala kekurangan dan keterlambatannya.

Saya harap para reader masih mau membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini dan saya ucapkan selamat bagi yang sedang menunaikan ibadah puasa :D

* * *

**Weird? Maybe A Little….**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **** Yamaha Corporation**

**Story: ****Viory.01**

* * *

"Nee-san, kumohon jangan bilang-bilang pada kaa-san ya…."

Rin tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Onee-san nya yang sedang mengamati tiap deretan kata yang tercetak di atas sebuah surat panggilan itu dengan tatapan serius.

Gadis dewasa berambut blonde panjang itu pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan meletakkan surat di genggamannya ke atas meja dengan perlahan.

"Yare-yare, Rin….apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

"A…aku! Itu…itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Aku sudah berusaha menahan diri, tapi…." Rin beranjak dari kursinya. Nada bicaranya meninggi seketika dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Tapi? Tapi apa, Rin? Kau bahkan belum menceritakan alasan dari surat panggilan ini…." Gadis yang dipanggil Nee-san itu kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah, Rin. Aku mengerti. Setidaknya tenanglah dan ceritakan dulu semuanya dari awal. Kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu. Nee-san akan mendengarkanmu."

Rin hanya dapat kembali tertunduk. Melihat ekspresi nee-san nya yang serius itu….ia sangat takut jika kejadian ini akan sampai ke telinga Okaa-san nya. Ia tahu, bahwa Lily-nee pasti tidak akan tega dan sampai hati untuk mengadukan Rin pada kaa-san nya. Tetapi, rasa khawatir sudah terlanjur bersarang di dadanya.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya, meneguk ludah, dan menatap Lily-nee dengan agak ragu sebelum menuturkan beberapa kata dengan frekuensi yang sangat tipis.

"Gomenasai onee-san….Se-se…sebenarnya aku hanya sedang kesal….Jadi, maafkan kelancanganku tadi…."

Rin membungkuk pelan di hadapan Lily. Lily pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tetapi, kemudian ia menatap Rin dan tersenyum sambil berkata,

"Iie, tidak apa-apa Rin. Onee-san hanya ingin tahu tentang masalahmu, itu saja. Onee-san tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Oba-san. Dan, Onee-san yang akan datang ke sekolahmu besok sebagai perwakilan, jadi kau tenang saja."

Rin tersentak. Ia terkejut bercampur lega karena semua kecemasannya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, ia membungkuk sekali lagi untuk berterima kasih kepada Onee-san nya yang sangat baik dan pengertian ini.

"A….Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou, Onee-san!" Rin menyerukan kata itu berkali-kali dan Lily hanya dapat tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha. Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, Rin. Tetapi, kau tetap harus menceritakan tentang semua permasalahan surat ini dari awal….."

* * *

"Ah! Itu! Itu dia! Murid baru yang kemarin! Kyaa! Dia keren sekali!"

"Eh, itu!? Yang benar!? Kenapa orang sekeren itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini sih?!"

"Kyaa! Dia sekelas denganku lho!"

"Kagamine Leen! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu sekarang juga~!"

"Hee, apa!? Kau serius? Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Kalau sasarannya orang sekeren ini, siapa sih yang mau menunggu lama-lama?"

"Bodoh! Jangan mendahuluiku! Aku sekelas dengannya! Jadi kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya pasti lebih banyak!"

"Apa katamu…!?"

.

.

Berbagai teriakan dan seruan gaduh yang mengelu-elukan Tuan-Siswa-Baru-Berwajah-Tampan ini sudah terdengar sejak orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan ini menapakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah beberapa menit yang dari pembuat kegaduhan itu bahkan terlihat berdebat sengit tentang siapa yang harus menjalankan aksi pendekatan terlebih dahulu.

Menanggapi hal itu, orang yang menjadi objek perebutan itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil melambai ke arah kumpulan gadis itu, membalas semua sapaan mereka tanpa terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan yang rusuh dan normalnya membuat risih itu.

Para gadis yang berkerumun itu kembali berteriak-teriak ketika melihat Len merespon panggilan mereka. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak dan mereka semua berasal dari kelas dan angkatan yang berbeda-beda.

Walaupun begitu, tidak semua gadis di sekolah itu dengan mudahnya terpikat kepada Len hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang tampan.

Beberapa gadis masih cukup normal untuk tidak mengikut sertakan diri dalam keributan dan kegaduhan yang sebenarnya tidak berarti dan cukup merendahkan harga diri sendiri itu dan memutuskan untuk menjauh, mengabaikan keributan yang sedang terjadi, dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa.

Dan, salah satu dari sedikit gadis yang masih normal itu adalah Rin….

Rin duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Kelasnya tampak sepi dan tidak ada satu orang lain pun di sana.

Merasa bosan, gadis ini menoleh kesana-kemari dan menyadari bahwa tidak seluruh dari kursi di kelas itu kosong. Tas berhias gantungan _burger_ yang manis, sudah tersandar dengan rapi di kursi yang berada di depannya.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berpikir dalam hati…

'_Hmm, Rui sudah datang ya? Kemana dia? Teman-teman yang lain juga…_'

Murid perempuan di kelas Rin memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk datang lebih awal sedangkan murid laki-laki lebih suka datang terlambat. Karena itulah tidak heran jika belum ada satu pun siswa yang tampak di kelas Rin. Hal yang patut dipertanyakan adalah keberadaan para siswi. Karena selain tas Rui, di kelas itu juga sudah banyak terdapat tas-tas milik siswi lainnya yang terletak di atas kursi dan meja mereka masing-masing, tetapi semua pemiliknya tidak ada yang terlihat.

'_Ah! Jangan bilang kalau mereka…_' Rin tersentak saat sebuah perkiraan melintas di otaknya.

Segera ia menoleh ke luar dan seketika itu juga menemukan bahwa perkiraannya itu ternyata benar….

Kedua alis Rin tampak berkerut dan bibirnya menekuk melihat keributan yang terjadi di luar. Ia merasa kesal ketika menyaksikan penyambutan heboh yang diterima oleh Len itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap berlebihan dari teman-teman perempuannya yang membuat Rin ingin muntah!

"Hmmh! Idiot!" Rin hanya dapat berdecak kesal sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, beberapa detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah…

Kini, bukan kekesalan lagi yang tampak di wajahnya, melainkan kegelisahan. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang kesana-kemari di bawah meja dan kelima jari tangan kanannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menumpu pipinya yang mulus.

Setelah melihat Len datang, ia jadi teringat lagi akan masalah surat panggilan itu….

Rin menghela nafas panjang…

Ia rasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan….

Lily akan datang untuk menanggapi surat panggilan itu setelah jam belajar mengajar selesai, masalah akan beres dan ibunya pun tidak akan pernah tahu tentang masalah ini.

Yah, walaupun Rin masih harus memeras keringat untuk membersihkan kamar mandi selama beberapa hari lagi…

Tetapi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, bukan?

Semuanya aman, bukan?

...

….

….

Oh, baiklah…

Sejujurnya, Rin kurang yakin juga apakah semuanya akan tetap aman jika Lily sudah mendengar seluruh kejadian "sebenarnya" dari Kiyoteru-sensei…

Rin memang tidak berbohong dan ia sudah menceritakan sebagian besar dari kejadian itu dengan jujur, tetapi, tetap saja….

.

Ada beberapa _scene_ kejadian yang telah di potong dan di _skip_ olehnya….

.

Singkatnya, ia memang tidak berbohong, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak diceritakannya….

Seperti bagian dimana ia meneriaki Len dengan kata-kata seperti, "Manusia tolol tidak berguna!", "Sebaiknya kau mati saja!", "Yang sampah itu, kau!" dan berbagai sumpah serapah lainnya yang sebenarnya kurang pantas meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis muda sepertinya.

Wajah Rin kembali berkerut…

Baik, hal ini sangat tidak bagus….

Lily bisa saja berubah pikiran setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita "asli" dari Kiyoteru-sensei dan berakhir memutuskan untuk menghubungi ibu Rin dan membeberkan ulah ganas Rin itu.

Walaupun Lily sangatlah baik tapi…yah, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?

"_Cih! Menyebalkan!"_

Rin menggeram dalam hati dan kembali menoleh ke luar untuk mendapati bahwa Kagamine Len sudah tidak ada di sana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah memasuki bangunan sekolah, diikuti oleh para penggemar barunya yang juga sudah tidak tampak di halaman sekolah.

"Hh! Sepertinya sebentar lagi kelas ini akan menjadi rusuh. Sebaiknya aku keluar saja…"

Rin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas, ia menggeser pintu dan….

**—GREEK…****!**

"Ah!"

"_Hn_?"

Ekspresi kebingungan tampak sekilas di wajah lelaki tampan yang sedang berdiri di sisi lain dari pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Rin, tetapi, ekspresi itu segera digantikan oleh sebuah seringai licik yang menggoda.

Rin tersentak dan wajahnya mulai memancarkan amarah…

'_Mahluk ini…..dialah penyebab semua masalah yang kualami kemarin….Kh_!' Rin menggertakkan giginya. Rasanya ia ingin memanfaatkan saat-saat dimana jarak mereka menjadi sedekat ini untuk menampar dan menghajar lelaki menyebalkan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Akan tetapi….

"_Rin-chan~~ Bersabarlah~~~ Jika tidak~~ Okaa-san akan datang, lho! Hohoho~"_

Entah darimanakah bisikan mengerikan itu berasal, Rin tidak tahu. Yang pasti, bisikan itu sukses untuk membuatnya tersadar dan melemaskan kembali kepalan di tangan kanannya yang tadi sudah siap digunakan untuk meninju wajah Tuan Kagamine Len itu sekeras mungkin.

"Kau….! Minggir kau, idiot! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Rin membentak Len mengucapkan tiap kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Akan tetapi, tubuh Len sama sekali tidak bergeming dan sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"_Hn_,…lalu? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia bergerak maju dan membuat Rin terkejut dengan jarak di antara mereka yang mendadak menipis.

Dengan sigap, Rin mundur sejauh setengah langkah dan kembali menggeram kesal.

Ia mendesis pelan, penekanan dan nada sinis kembali terdengar dari tiap kata yang dilontarkannya, "Idiot! Jangan mendekat! Ckh! Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah!?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya tersenyum santai sebelum kemudian, dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin.

"Apa….mau...ku? Hn? Entahlah….sepertinya, aku hanya sedang mencari…, hiburan?"

Len mengejakan kata-katanya satu per satu dan membisikkan bagian "hiburan" tepat di telinga kiri Rin...

**.**

**"—!"**

**.**

Suara rendahnya yang menggoda dan nafasnya yang berat menggelitik permukaan telinga Rin, membuat Rin tersentak...

Otot-ototnya mendadak terasa lemas dan kaku sehabis menerima sensasi yang diberikan Len di salah satu bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya itu... Ditambah lagi, dalam jarak sedekat ini, Rin dapat mencium bau citrus yang lembut dari rambut Len dan aroma maskulin yang kuat dari tubuhnya.

_**—**BLUSH!_

Wajah Rin memerah seketika, dan saat itu juga, dengan refleks ia mendorong Len sekuat tenaga….

"A…A..APA YANG KAU…!?"

.

.

**"ME…MENJAUH DARIKU, IDIOT!"**

Sambil memegangi telinga kirinya, Rin berteriak dengan sangat keras dan berlari secepat mungkin…

..tidak tahu kemana, tetapi yang pasti, menjauh dari tempat itu…

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Len yang tidak tampak kesakitan sama sekali Rin mendorongnya dengan cukup keras tadi, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Len terjatuh, dan hanya membuat tubuhnya bergeser sedikit dari posisi awal.

Len memandang Rin yang berlari menjauh dengan tatapan heran, ia mengusap rambutnya perlahan sambil tersenyum dan bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri….

"Hee…_Sasuga…, Kore wa omoshiroi_…"

.

"—san…"

.

"—en-san…"

.

"Hey, Len-san! Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa Len sadari, salah seorang gadis dari kerumunan yang baru saja tiba mendekat dan bertanya padanya dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Len, hanya dapat meringis dalam hati sebelum berbalik dan menjawab dengan senyum yang "tampak" tulus, "Eh? Ah, iya….aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hahaha, tenang saja….."

* * *

Rin terus berlari melewati kerumunan dan seiring dengan tiap derap larinya, ia dapat mendengar berbagai komentar yang ditujukan padanya.

"Siapa gadis itu?!"

"Kagamine Rin dari kelas A, bukan?"

"Eeh, nama keluarganya sama dengan Len-san?!"

"Ah! Iya! Be-benar juga ya! Aku baru sadar!"

"Hm….lalu? apa hubungannya dengan Len-san?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada dan nama keluarga yang sama itu murni kebetulan!"

"Huh, tentu saja. Jika dia benar-benar berkeluarga dengan Len-san, dia tidak akan melakukan hal lancang seperti itu! Kau lihat tidak tadi dia mendorong Len-san!?"

"Iya! Kalau tidak salah tadi dia juga berteriak, _'Menjauh dariku, idiot!'_, bukan? Huh! Gadis kasar yang menyebalkan!"

"He, hei, su…sudahlah. Hentikan teman-teman. Sebenarnya Rin-chan itu gadis yang baik. Walaupun sikapnya jika sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki berbeda, tapi dia… "

"Huh! Tapi tetap saja kelakuannya yang barusan itu tidak pantas! Len-san sama sekali tidak berbuat salah dan dia bisa meminta Len-san untuk minggir dengan cara yang lebih sopan! Lagipula dia tidak berhak untuk meneriaki orang sesuka hatinya!"

"Eh!? Ya….yah, be….betul juga sih….terkadang sikap Rin-chan memang agak berlebihan….."

.

.

Rin tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu.

_Rui_….

Bahkan kini Rui pun menyalahkannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Dasar!

Berkomentar seenaknya tanpa mengetahui keadaan terlebih dahulu!

Len tidak bersalah?! Apa-apaan itu!?

Cih!

Mereka bisa menyaksikan dan menyampaikan berita kesana kemari bahwa pagi ini Kagamine Rin telah meneriaki Kagamine Len dengan keras hanya karena jalannya dihalangi.

Tetapi, bagaimana bisa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyaksikan saat dimana Kagamine Len mendekat dan membisikkan kata-kata menyebalkan dengan nada _seductive _itu ke telinga Rin?

Huh!

Oke!

Kini, rasa benci Rin kepada mahluk bernama Kagamine Len itu telah meningkat sebanyak 95%!

Karena menurut Rin, selain menyebalkan, tuan tampan itu juga "bermuka dua"….

* * *

Kini, Rin telah tiba di ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor dan paling jauh dari ruangan lainnya, yaitu ruang perpustakaan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di perpustakaan itu. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terdapat meja, kursi, dan deretan buku yang berbaris dengan rapi di rak. Penjaga perpustakaan juga sepertinya sedang ada urusan, karena ia tidak terlihat di sudut manapun di ruangan itu….

Wajah Rin berubah cerah.

Ia merasa senang melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang sepi itu dan dengan segera berjalan ke salah satu rak buku yang ada.

Dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik, Rin menelusuri deretan judul di rak buku perlahan. Sesekali ia berhenti ketika menemukan judul yang menarik perhatiannya dan menarik buku itu keluar dari susunannya. Ia membawa buku-buku yang telah dipilihnya itu ke meja terdekat dan meletakkannya ke atas permukaan kayu yang keras itu dengan hati-hati.

Rin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia lebih senang jika harus membanting buku-buku tebal itu daripada meletakkannya dengan perlahan. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai pelampiasan amarah…

Akan tetapi, ia tidak berani melakukannya karena tidak mau menanggung resiko buku-buku itu rusak.

Dari sampul dan ketebalannya, buku-buku itu sepertinya cukup mahal dan Rin tidak mempunyai sepeser uang pun di luar jatah bulanannya untuk membayar ganti rugi jika ada buku yang rusak. Karena itulah, dia membuat keputusan bijaksana untuk tidak melampiaskan amarahnya ke tumpukan buku mahal di hadapannya itu dan lebih memilih untuk bersikap hati-hati.

Setelah membolak-balik beberapa halaman dari buku itu, dahi Rin berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak menikmati bacaan yang sedang dicermatinya. Padahal biasanya, membaca buku sejarah seperti ini selalu berhasil untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Karena itulah saudara-saudara, sepertinya kita perlu memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Tuan Kagamine Len yang dengan sangat hebat dan sukses, dapat membuat amarah Rin berada di ujung tanduk hanya dalam dua kali pertemuan.

_Bravo minna-san!_

TWITCH!

Kini sebuah kedutan berbentuk siku-siku telah terbentuk di ujung dahi Rin…

Mengingat tentang masalahnya dengan Len memang tak pernah gagal untuk membakar habis sumbu kesabarannya….

'_Kagamine Len…lihat saja kau….aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.._' Rin mengepalkan tinjunya dengan aura membunuh yang mengerikan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Walaupun begitu, dengan cepat Rin berusaha menyadarkan diri dan akal sehatnya…

"Fuuh, baik, baik. Sekarang, aku harus melupakan masalah itu. Terlalu banyak pikiran itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku." sebisa mungkin Rin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menutup buku tebal di hadapannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ia kemudian mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Hari ini….yang pertama Lola-sensei, ya? Haah….baiklah….tidak ada salahnya jika aku beristirahat di sini. Lagipula, Lola-sensei juga jarang sekali mempertanyakan kehadiran muridnya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa jika aku membolos sebentar…."

Rin memindahkan buku-buku di hadapannya dan menggeser semuanya ke samping, melipat tangan di atas permukaan meja, menyenderkan kepalanya di situ, dan terakhir, memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya...

* * *

"Kagamine Rin!"

"…."

"…."

"Hmm? Di mana Kagamine Rin? Apakah dia absen hari ini"

Lola-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku absen sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata bacanya…

"Eh…ah iya, Sensei….Tadi Rin-chan memang sudah datang, tapi…."

Rui mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi Lola-sensei dengan cepat memotong perkataannya.

"Hmh! Ya, ya baiklah. Kagamine Rin, absen…..Selanjutnya… "

Lola-sensei tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Rui dan melanjutkan absennya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada sebuah nama dengan huruf awal K yang berada di baris paling bawah daftar absen.

'_Hmm…siswa baru lagi? Heh, sepertinya sekolah ini makin makmur saja tiap tahunnya…'_

.

.

"…Kagamine Len!"

"—Hadir." Jawab Len singkat.

"Kagamine, ya? Hmm, apakah kau masih berkeluarga dengan Kagamine Rin?"

"Tidak, sensei…"

"Hmm? Baiklah kalau begitu." Lola-sensei menutup buku absen dan meraih buku catatannya.

"Kita lanjutkan dari materi akhir kita di pertemuan sebelumnya. Baik, silahkan buka halaman…."

"_Ano_, Sensei…!"

Mendadak Len berseru dan mengangkat tangan.

"_Sumimasen_, tapi….saya tidak memiliki buku materi untuk pelajaran hari ini. Bolehkah saya pergi dan meminjam buku yang ada di perpustakaan?"

Lola-sensei menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan berdehem, "Ehm, bukankah kau bisa bergabung dengan teman di dekatmu untuk sementara?"

"Be..benar, Len-san. Ka, kalau mau….kau bisa meminjam bukuku dan bergabung denganku…" Rui menoleh ke arah Len sambil berkata dengan pipi yang memerah.

Len hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Rui. Tetapi, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Eh, ti….tidak apa-apa kok Len-san! A…aku sama sekali tidak…"

"Maaf sensei, tapi sebaiknya untuk sementara saya akan menggunakan buku perpustakaan saja dahulu." Len menegaskan perkataannya sekaligus menegaskan penolakannya terhadap tawaran Rui.

Lola-sensei hanya dapat diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Len, "Baiklah Len-kun, kau boleh pergi. Dan, pastikan untuk meminjam buku soal juga."

"Baik, sensei. Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu." Len berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kursinya.

"Nah, untuk yang lain, silahkan membaca materi yang tertera terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu sensei akan….."

.

.

Suara Lola-sensei terdengar samar saat Len berbalik dan menutup pintu kelas. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku dan menelusuri koridor dengan santai.

Yah, sebenarnya Len hanya sedang mencari kesempatan untuk bisa keluar dari kelas…

Walaupun ini masih jam pelajaran pertama, tetapi ia sudah merasa penat dan suntuk di dalam ruangan.

Rasa suntuknya itu mungkin disebabkan oleh peristiwa "kerusuhan" di sekitarnya yang terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Selain itu, Len juga merasa bahwa banyak gadis yang diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya selama ia berada di kelas tadi.

"_Fuh. Hari kedua yang melelahkan…Hnh." _Len mengeluh dalam hati sambil memejamkan kedua matanya…

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang itu, Len tiba di depan ruangan dengan tanda "Perpustakaan" di atasnya.

Ia mendorong pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca itu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti seketika setelah pandangannya menangkap "sesuatu" yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Len hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati. Sinar matanya terlihat jahil, dan kedua kakinya mulai bergerak mendekati sosok yang sedang terlelap di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan tersebut….

"Membolos dan tidur di perpustakaan, hmm? Benar-benar jenius…" Len berkata sambil tersenyum sinis.

Akan tetapi, sosok yang ternyata adalah Rin itu, tidak merespon dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun.

Punggungnya yang dibalut dengan seragam putih polos, bergerak naik-turun, seirama dengan deru nafasnya yang teratur.

Wajahnya terlihat tenang, berbeda dari ekspresi garang yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada kaum lelaki di sekolah sehari-harinya, terutama Len.

"_Hn_.." Len terkesiap. Melihat pemandangan langka ini, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Rin menuju ke salah satu rak di tengah ruangan.…

Hah, ia hampir lupa akan tujuannya untuk meminjam buku….

Len menelusuri buku-buku yang ada dengan cepat, mencari judul yang tepat.

Dan sambil mencari buku yang diperlukan, Len berpikir dalam hati…

"_Hn…entah kenapa, rasanya dari kemarin ada yang aneh…"_

Ia menoleh kembali ke arah meja tempat Rin tertidur dan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Rin...

Haha, entah mengapa, Len selalu merasa ingin tersenyum tiap kali melihat wajah gadis yang sepertinya sangat membencinya itu. Sikap dan kata-kata kasarnya saat marah, sama sekali tidak menyinggung perasaan Len dan justru terasa menyegarkan baginya...

Ah...

Intinya, di mata Len, Rin itu...

_._

_Sangatlah lucu dan manis..._

.

_"?!"_

"..."

"_Hmh_….begitu ya? Haah...Aku mengerti…" seakan sudah berhasil menemukan jawaban atas hal yang sempat dipikirkannya tadi, Len beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan….

Ia telah menemukan buku yang diperlukannya dan ia sudah berhasil mengusir sedikit rasa suntuknya, jadi ia harus kembali ke kelas sekarang….

Akan tetapi, saat ia sudah dekat dengan pintu perpustakaan, sebuah suara gumaman yang disertai dengan suara kursi bergeser tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Rin yang bergerak dan berdiri dari kursi sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Hee, akhirnya kau bangun juga ya?" kalimat itu meluncur dengan cepat dari bibir Len. Tangannya tidak jadi meraih gagang pintu dan ia justru berbalik ke arah Rin.

—**DHEG!**

Seketika itu juga Rin yang masih membelakangi Len langsung tersentak.

Su…Suara ini….jangan bilang kalau.….

…..

…..

…..

…..

"**KAU!** APA YANG….!?"

Lidah Rin terasa tertahan dan ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Hnh_? Apa? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, cepat saja katakan…." Len menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek di telinga Rin, dan dengan tatapan yang terlihat meremehkan di mata Rin….

Rin menggeram. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia meraih salah satu buku yang berada di atas meja, tidak memperdulikan lagi bahwa buku mahal itu bisa rusak, dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Len….

—**BUUK!**

Buku sejarah _Shinsengumi _dengan _cover_ tebal yang berat itu melayang dan mengenai dahi Len dengan telak.

Len yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya dapat mengusap dahinya sambil meringis pelan…

"Khh….kau…." Sambil menahan sakit di dahinya, Len menggeram dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Kedua buku materi yang tadi dipegangnya, telah dijatuhkannya ke lantai.

Rin terkesiap. Melihat Len yang mulai mendekat, ia langsung siaga dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan buku yang kedua.

Dan….

—**BUUK!**

"Ah!" Rin berseru saat lemparannya yang kedua meleset. Kini, sebuah seringai kembali terukir di wajah Len. Ia semakin mendekat, dan sebelum Rin sempat melemparkan buku yang ketiga, Len menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Rin dan mendorong tubuh Rin ke atas meja dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"_Hn_…kau tahu? Gadis _nakal_ sepertimu harus diberi hukuman..."

* * *

***To Be Continued**

**A/N 2:**

Fuuh! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga ^^"

Bagaimana? Apakah bahasanya sudah terasa lebih santai?

Ah, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 ini dan bagaimana menurut kalian?

Apakah cerita ini baik untuk dilanjutkan? ^^"


End file.
